Batteries play an important role in the portable energy market as well in the smart grid. This has motivated researchers to not only develop new chemistries for batteries but to also work on developing algorithms to predict the state of health (SOH) and state of function (SOF) of the battery. The SOH of the battery has been represented in terms of capacity degradation or internal resistance increase. The SOF of the battery on the other hand, is estimated based on the usability of the battery for a particular application as described in B. Balagopal and M. Y. Chow, “The State of the Art Approaches to Estimate the State of Health (SOH) and State of Function (SOF) of Lithium Ion Batteries,” in 13th IEEE Industrial Conference on Industrial Informatics (INDIN), Cambridge, UK, 2015. However, the representation of SOH and SOF are based on the association of the battery to its Thevenin circuit model (TCM). While capacity and internal resistance are good indicators of the health of the battery, they may not be the only ones. Accordingly, what is needed, as recognized by the present inventors, is a method and a system capable of modeling a battery degradation process.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.